Pseudomonas is a diverse genus of Gram-negative bacteria that is well known for its ability to cause disease in animals and plants, and for its rol in biodegradation and bioremediation. Pseudomonads are also known for their metabolic activities that allow them to grow under extreme nutrient limitation, as well as produce commercially and environmentally important products. There is a large international scientific community that studies Pseudomonas. The International Pseudomonas Conference serves as a focal point for exchange of ideas by this group, and it has taken place every other year for approximately the past 30 years. The meeting rotates between North America, Europe and the Asia- Pacific. All of the meetings have been well attended and highly successful. This application requests financial support for the American Society for Microbiology-sponsored 15th International Conference on Pseudomonas, to be held from September 8-12, 2015 in Washington, D.C. It will bring together a multi-disciplinary group of investigators from around the world who share a common research interest in the genus Pseudomonas, with topics ranging from the molecular mechanisms of human pathogenesis to its ecological importance in the environment. P. aeruginosa is an important opportunistic pathogen, and its infections are difficult to treat due to its high resistance to antibiotics. Other species such as P. fluorescens play important roles in the environment through interaction with the plant rhizosphere and in biodegradation. The specific aims are: 1. To bring together investigators from diverse basic science and clinical fields to discuss and advance our understanding of the multi- factorial impact of Pseudomonas on the human host and the environment. 2. To train and mentor young investigators in the fields of Pseudomonas research and promote diversity within the research community. 3. To create an environment for collegial interactions and discussions between scientists in varying areas of Pseudomonas research. This conference will attract a diversity of scientists, including microbiologists, structural biologists, systems and synthetic biologists, chemists, biochemists, evolutionary biologists and ecologists, who are leaders in the field as well as new investigators and trainees. This will facilitate the exchange of ideas, and foster interactions among this diverse group of scientists. The conference will emphasize the use of molecular, quantitative and theoretical approaches to the study of Pseudomonas with the aim of encouraging debate and interactions among those studying common biological problems. It is anticipated that this conference will stimulate and expand the Pseudomonas community, leading to outstanding discourse and productive new collaborations.